


Aspettami

by Fairfaxleasee



Series: Zevran/Avalonne [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairfaxleasee/pseuds/Fairfaxleasee
Summary: Avalonne Tabris wakes up to a familiar, if unexpected, visitor.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Tabris, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: Zevran/Avalonne [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141967
Kudos: 7





	Aspettami

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at fairfaxleasee.tumblr.com (asks and anon asks open)
> 
> Thanks to @blondetexan and @xqueen0fhellx for betaing.

Avalonne Tabris opened her eyes the barest sliver as she slowly slid a hand under her pillow and slipped on the bladed knuckles she kept there. She wasn’t confident about using the daggers she usually favored in combat anymore, but fortunately her incredibly resourceful  _ amante _ had given her a weapon she could use before he’d left.

She shouldn’t need one now that she was living in the Denerim palace. She shouldn’t even  _ be  _ in the Denerim palace let alone working as, of all things, a lady-in-waiting for the Queen (she still had no idea how to actually be one, but given Queen Amelia seemed to have no idea how to use one, it all seemed to be working out; as yet her biggest issue with the position was Avalonne did wish she could convince Amelia to keep that husband of hers on a bit tighter of a leash to make the man actually focus). But as the person who had given her the blade, and gotten her the job, was  _ also _ being hunted by an entire guild of assassins, she agreed with him that it was prudent for her to have, just in case they got ideas about using her to get to him.

She could hear whomever was in her room moving beside the bed. She waited for the person to stop, then reached out, grabbed the arm closest to her and pulled them down on the bed. She kept her blade pressed to their throat as she rolled on top of them. “Who are you?”

No answer. Given the cowl that concealed the person’s face, there was a short list of fungible suspects.

She adjusted the pressure on the blade, “You have three seconds to convince me you’re  _ not _ from the Crows.”

“Ah!  _ Mia rosa bianca _ , the terror you would strike in my heart were it not yours!” the man below her laughed as he spoke.

“Zevran!” She slid her fingers out of the knuckles and yanked off the cowl to find her  _ amante _ below her. “Mio caro.”

He slid up the mattress so he could sit and bring their faces together. “Avalonne, your Antivan is getting very much better, however your ‘o’s still need some work. Come here, I will show you.”

She leaned towards him. As soon as she was close enough, he slid his hand behind her head, below the ponytail barely keeping her deep caramel locks behaving and pressed their lips together. He pressed his tongue against hers to push it back in her mouth to demonstrate where she should keep it when she was pronouncing an ‘o.’ She didn’t think it was any different a spot than where she’d had it, but she  _ also _ didn’t think she’d ever pronounce the letter to his satisfaction given how much he enjoyed these demonstrations.

“Can you stay?” she whispered as they parted.

“Would that I could,  _ bella rosa _ , truly. Alas, I must be out of the city before dawn, and that does not leave us sufficient time for me to fully appreciate your  _ sontuose delizie _ .”

She wasn’t sure what those last words meant. Zevran’s idea of ‘teaching her Antivan’ was to keep introducing new words and phrases in his seduction and promising to reward her when she finally managed to guess what they meant from context. The rewards were always thoroughly enjoyable, but she seriously doubted that what she’d picked up of the language would come in at  _ all _ handy were she to ever find herself in Antiva. “There’s a few hours before dawn.” She leaned back towards him to kiss his cheek over his tattoo.

“Yes, but I said I must be  _ out _ of the city  _ before _ dawn. And I have decided that I must take all the cheese in the palace with me so Alistair will start taking security more seriously. It is  _ shockingly _ easy for an assassin to make his way in here, you know.” He swung his legs out from beneath her and started to leave the bed.

“Please don’t. Amelia’s having enough trouble trying to teach him his lines for when he meets with the Orlesian envoy next week  _ without _ him being distracted trying to figure out where the cheese went. And if she ever traces it to you, you’ll be complaining about security being  _ too _ tight. Besides,” she reached out and clasped his hand before he got too far away, “there aren’t any other assassins I’ve shown all the servant’s passages and given a key to.  _ Or _ who know to bribe the mabari with apple slices.”

“This is very true. Unfortunately, it is also true that I must take my leave.”

“...when will you be back?” She lamented the realities of being in love with a man who couldn’t stay beside her no matter how much they both wanted him to.

He used the hand she was holding to pull her to his chest and embrace her as he stroked her hair. “As soon as I am able.  _ Giuro che è vero _ .” He let go of her and brought a hand to her chin to turn her head in the direction of the bedside table as he pointed to a small vase filled with wildflowers that hadn’t been there before. “And I fully intend for it to be before those have wilted.  _ Aspettami, rosa bianca _ .”

And then he was gone. She sighed and walked over to examine his bouquet. The various blooms that didn’t grow anywhere in Denerim were quite charming, but not nearly as much as the man she wished could stay.


End file.
